


And We're In Rival Packs!

by WolfDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Derek is an alpha, F/F, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Human Stiles, Laura Hale - Freeform, M/M, Wolf Derek, one big pack, pack mum stiles, rival packs, stiles is a human alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon/pseuds/WolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his merry band, aka his pack, move to Beacon Hills when the Sheriff gets transferred. The five of them, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Danny and Stiles, are all close for several reasons. The big one is that Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Danny were all saved by Stiles and his dad, and they had ended up joining the family. </p><p>The five of them make up a pack, even with only one of them being a werewolf, and Stiles' is the Alpha.</p><p>Derek and his family, who hadn't died in a tragic fire since Kate Argent had been found before the fire could start, find the group suspicious. Talia Hale, being the awesome person she is, wants to get to know them.</p><p>Derek disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "He's an Alpha." "A hot Alpha!"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is a new story I got an idea for, so let me know what you think please! <3 I always appreciate your comments~ <3

Stiles sighed as he looked around his new home. He had finally driven to Beacon Hills, his new home, because of his father being transferred down here to become the small towns new Sheriff. Stiles' pack had moved down there as well, of course, the entire pack starting at BHHS, Beacon Hills high school, the next day. They had moved just in time for the beginning of the new year, and they were all looking forwards to having a new start. Sort of. They would most likely get a lot attention since they were new students.

Stiles sighed as he stepped into his new home, eyebrows raising as he realised Lydia had been in charge of decorating their new home. They had moved into a four-bedroomed house, the sheriff and Stiles' getting a room each whilst Lydia and Allison shared and Danny and Isaac shared. The four didn't mind sharing rooms, all of them feeling that Stiles' would be the one to benefit from having his own room anyway, since nine times out of ten they all ended up sleeping there too.

Snorting at the thought, the seventeen year old slipped through the house, finding his room and opening the door. All of his belongings had been unpacked, most likely Allison's doing, which meant all he had to do now was relax. He stifled a yawn, his thoughts flying from one thing to another. He had been the last of them to get to the house, since he had decided to drive his jeep over from New York. Everyone else had decided to fly there with the exception of Isaac who had been driving Lydia's light blue porsche over. Pushing the thoughts away, the teen curled up on his bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Stiles woke up the following morning in a pile of warm bodies, his eyes trying to find what had woken him. His eyes fell on his father standing at the door, an amused smile on the Sheriff's face, “Mmmnmmmerrrr?”

“It's 7am, Stiles, and you should all get up now. I'm heading out to work, son, I'll be home later.”

Stiles groaned again, waving his hand as he rolled over, burrowing his head into someone's neck, Lydia's probably since the hair was soft and had the faint scent of peach to it. He heard his dad chuckle softly as the man headed down the hall, leaving Stiles' and the rest to wake up.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the teen sighed, feeling Isaac and Danny shifting as they started to wake up. He grinned and tried to shuffle out from the tangle of limbs, but didn't succeed.

Taking in a deep breath, Stiles then proceeded to let out a loud, 'OH MY GOD, FLYING BACON', before rolling onto his side. His bedmates had all shot up at the loud shout, disoriented and alert as they looked for a threat. Stiles just started laughing as they turned murderous glares on him, “Okay, guys. Let me up unless you want me to pee on you all!”

Grumbling, they all climbed out of the bed to go and get ready for the day, their thoughts all going down the same path as they realised this meant lots of early mornings again.

Stiles snickered, “Fun puppy pile, guys, we should do it again some time!” He then slipped into the bathroom, using the toilet before washing his hands and slipping back into his bedroom. He was o glad he had an en suite bathroom.

“We do it every night, Stiles,” Allison called back, her head appearing at the door as she sent him a smile. Allison didn't even blink in surprise at seeing a naked Stiles, the teen having stripped of his pants, since none of them slept in more then their underwear anyway. “And Lydia said that you should wear the black skinnies, white henley and your red hoodie today.”

Isaac appeared at the door of Stiles' en suite bathroom, naked, wet and with a towel hanging over his shoulder as he had stolen the shower as Stiles had left the bathroom, “She's colour co-ordinating our outfits again, isn't she?”

Allison nodded, grinning as she made her way over to the bathroom Isaac had just left, slipping into the bathroom after Stiles, “Yeah, she is. Her and Danny have taken over the other bathroom, so I'd avoid trying to go in there for now. You know what they're like in the mornings.”

Isaac grinned, calling back, “Yeah, meticulous about their hair, clothes and, in Lydia's case, make-up.”

Stiles snorted, hearing the shower turn on as Allison stripped and stepped into the warm water. Humming, the brunette stepped in with her, washing Allison's back and smiling as he let the warm water wash over him. He turned and let his friend wash his back as well, neither bothered by their naked state as it wasn't unusual for them all to share showers.

Stiles was the first to step out, however, a smile on his lips as he quickly dried off. Isaac slipped in then, a pile of clothes in his arms. He placed the pile onto a side in the large bathroom, splitting the clothes into three piles before pulling on his own pants. He got dressed quickly, glancing at Stiles as his Alpha pulled on black skinnies, a short sleeved white henley and a red zip-up hoodie. They grinned at each other, Isaac turning and heading downstairs to start making breakfast.

Allison stepped out of the shower just then, pulling on some cute underwear before eyeing her clothes. She stifled a laugh at what had been chosen for her. She pulled on the black shorts and light blue tank top, a long white cardigan being pulled on over that. The top was form fitting and her shoes, some cute black heels, made her seem taller. She grinned at Stiles, raising an eyebrow as the brunette tried to sort his hair out. “Danny'll sort your hair out in a bit, so go help Isaac with the food while I sort out school bags.”

Stiles sighed and nodded, heading down the hall and pulling on his converse as he went. He entered the kitchen, thankful for the large stoves and countertops as he helped Isaac prepare the food. A couple of minutes later Danny entered wearing white skinny jeans and a form fitting forest green henley, a jumper tied around his waist. The tan teen smiled brightly as he slipped over to Stiles, styling the teens hair quickly as they all moved around the kitchen. Once he was pleased with the style, the Hawaiian teen proceeded to set up the table with plates, knives and forks.

Lydia slipped into the kitchen as plates of breakfast foods were laid out. She was wearing a white dress with a black pattern on it and a red cardigan in the same style as Allison's. She smiled at her friends as she took her seat, the rest of the group sitting down as they all proceeded to eat. Once they were finished Danny and Isaac washed up, Allison and Stiles dried and put the washing up away and Lydia checked that they had everything packed in their bags.

“Okay, let's go.” Lydia smiled as she led the way outside, slipping into the passenger side of her light blue porsche as Danny got in the drivers seat.

Allison just laughed and climbed into Stiles' baby blue jeep, glancing at the teen who had climbed into the drivers seat. The jeep ran as if it was brand new thanks to the repairs, updates and fixed paint job, and Stiles' was extremely happy to have his baby back again after the engine had blown up a month back.

Isaac snorted as he took in the two cars of the same colour, shaking his head ashe climbed into the jeep. “Try and follow Lydia this time, Stiles. We don't really want to get lost on our way to school.”

Stiles waved a hand as he started his baby, grinning as he pulled out behind Lydia's porsche, “Yeah, yeah, we both know that wasn't my fault, Mr.Let's stop and look at the scenery.”

Allison snorted as she glanced at Stiles, “Actually it was and oH MY GOD WE FORGOT OUR BAGS!”

Stiles screamed and did an illegal u-turn, speeding back to the house. Isaac was out of the car in an instant, running into the house and grabbing their bags, all five of them, before running back to the car and sliding into the back, “CATCH UP TO LYDIA AND DANNY BEFORE WE LOSE THEM!”

Stiles nodded, eyes looking determined as he sped down the road. He sighed in relief as he spotted the light blue porsche, catching up to it before slowing down to the speed limit, “Well, at least we remembered them before we reached the school?” He ggrinned at his friends, “And we noticed pretty quickly this time, too!”

Allison and Isaac both started laughing, the rest of the drive to BHHS passing in relative peace. Stiles grinned as he pulled into a parking spot, Lydia and Danny already making their way over to them. Lydia grabbed her black handbag, humming as the others all grabbed their bags as well before joining her by the BHHS sign. She smiled at them, motioning them over, “You all know the rules, don't get into trouble and don't get into fights. If you do get into a fight, try not to do anything...unusual.”

Stiles stifled a laugh, but couldn't hold it back when she sent him a glare, attempting to turn it into a cough, “Lyds, this is coming from you, of all people?” He snickered again, not noticing the approaching werewolves as he was too amused, “Do you remember The Christmas Incident last year? Hmm?”

Lydia sniffed haughtily before breaking down into giggles herself. She nodded, “Yeah, I suppose your right. Anyway....” She trailed off as she noticed how tense Isaac had gotten, the werewolf having moved to be pressed right up against Stiles' side. The teens eyes were wide and worried, a soft whine escaping him.

Stiles sighed as he slipped an arm around Isaac's waist, speaking in a soft voice that only other wolves would hear, “It's alight, pup, you know we'll look after you.” Isaac took in a soft breath and nodded, curling into Stiles' and breathing in the comforting scents of 'pack' and 'alpha', “So, pup, what you're going to do is stand up, head held high, and remember that none of us will let anyone hurt you again. Especially Alli, you know how she gets when someone tries to hurt our family, especially you.”

Allison grinned, her smile looking slightly feral as she pulled Isaac to her, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him gently, “Please, Stiles, you're far more terrifying then I am when it comes to threats to the pup. Besides, we're students here now, so we have nothing to worry about.”

Stiles grinned, stretching his arms above his head and relaxing. He didn't seem worried until Isaac went pale and tense, a stuttered, “A-Alpha,” escaping him as his eyes fell on a man who had just climbed out of a black Camaro.

Stiles tensed and turned to see who this Alpha was, his eyes roving over the body of the man only a few feet away. He had dark hair, day old stubble and a fit body. The guy clearly worked out like there was no tomorrow, and just the sight of that toned body made Stiles' mouth water. The man was only a couple years older then them, maybe 21 or 22 to their 17, and he was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. A low whistle escaped Stiles' lips, the teen turning to look at Isaac and Allison and missing how the man's head had turned to look in their direction, “Now, that is someone I'd tap,” he exclaimed, eyes slightly glazed as he thought of all the fun they could have. He frowned as his eyes fell on Isaac, ruffling the teens hair.

Isaac relaxed at the touch, however, happily leaning into it and smiling at Stiles worriedly, “He's an alpha.”

“A hot alpha!” Pouting, Stiles couldn't help but sigh, “Well, it looks like we're not meant to be, then. I bet you he's one of those macho 'I'm large and in charge' types. Well, like Lyds said, you guys know the rules. Don't cause any trouble with the local wolves and for the love of god Alli, Lyds, don't blow up any of the school this time. We actually need to graduate, and I'd rather do that without drawing any negative attention to us. Again.” He eyed the two girls, waiting for them to nod in agreement before smiling, “Right, you guys have your timetables and a map, so we can all go to class. Lyds, you and Danny have homeroom together while Alli is with me and Isaac. Now, shoo, you two are the most likely to be able to integrate into the higher social circles of the school. The three of us will focus on taking over the darker underbelly of Beacon Hills High.” He sent the duo a wink, a slight smirk on his lips.

Allison, Isaac and Stiles watched the other two walk off, none of them paying any attention to the approaching werewolves. Allison and Isaac were simply following their Alpha's lead, while Stiles was simply ignoring the approaching wolves.

Allison snorted, “You know they're going to have the school wrapped around their little fingers by the end of the day, right?”

Stiles grinned, “Of course, everyone likes Danny and Lydia's a genius, this school stands no chance against them!”

Isaac huffed and seemed to curl into Stiles, eyeing the approaching werewolves with a mixture of intrigue, worry and distrust when they were only a foot away, “I don't know if I should be here, this is other wolves territory.”

Stiles grinned, “Isaac, I'm saying you should be here. I don't give a fuck if this is another wolf's territory, fact is my dad is now the sheriff and the town is the sheriff's territory. Therefore, this is neutral territory in regards to the supernatural community, a.k.a us.”

Allison nodded, smiling sweetly, “That's true. And it also means that if the Argent's try to cause any trouble while we're here then we have someone we can get rid of them through legal means. Knowing there are wolves and hunters here doesn't change the fact that we all live here now, and besides, the city was Stilinski territory anyway up until Papa Stilinski decided to move when his wife got pregnant with Stiles. The Stilinski's have been Sheriff's in this town for generations, according to Papa Stilinski. He's simply returning to his home now, and this territory is therefore also Stiles' by proxy.”

Isaac frowned and curled into Allison, nuzzling the brunette, “We won't let the Argent's take you back, Alli, you're a Stilinski now by law, not an Argent.”

Stiles smiled, nodding, “That's right, babe. You're one of us now, and no wolves or hunters are going to change the fact that you, Isaac, Lyds and Danny are members of my pack. Not after everything we've all been through together.”

Isaac smiled, nuzzling Allison and glad to see the relieved smile crossing her lips.

The trio missed the angered and tense looks thrown their way by the wolves nearby when Isaac and Stiles mentioned that Allison used to be an Argent.

Allison finally shook her head, scowling, “They can try and take me back but I won't go. You've been my Alpha since I was 13, that's 5 years I've been loyal to this pack and that won't be changing any time soon. Kate left me for dead, and you two didn't. The Argents didn't even try looking for me, yet Stiles always came to find me whenever I tried to run away. You're my family now, no matter what.”

Stiles smirked, nodding, “Correct, now we should all get to class before you two decided to start making out and end up missing class entirely. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the first day, now, would we?

Allison and Isaac nodded, heading into the school with content grins on their lips.

Stiles simply smirked, following behind them as they all headed for class, his thoughts returning to the hot Alpha he had seen that morning who he would definitely need to try and become better acquainted with.

Their first day at school was going to be interesting.

 

 


	2. And so a nose is broken, and tension between the packs starts to rise~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pack gets to, ah, 'know' some of Derek's pack, and the first face-to-face between Derek and Stiles happens.
> 
> Before lydia turns up and causes some trouble, of course~!  
> \----------  
> "so that Jackson's nose smashed into the ground. An audible crunch could be heard as his nose was broken."
> 
> "Derek scowled at the teen in front of him, annoyed at how calm he was being. He was human, and Derek was an ALPHA so why was he so calm about being near him? Humans were usually meeker around Alpha wolves, not this, this...
> 
> This annoying and stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm sorry it's taken so long between updates. Life has been getting in the way, and then about 2 to 3 months ago my laptop deleted pretty much every word doc I had on my laptop. It even wiped my USB clean. This meant that I lost the notes I had made for all of my fics, and I'm still trying to find the hard copy I kept.
> 
> For now, I give you this chapter which I had to plan out recently! I'll be trying to update all of my fics regularly-ish through the holidays, but no promises as I'm badd ats ticking to deadlines '^^
> 
> I won't be abandoning any of my current fics, and will probably post some chapters for new Sterek fic ideas I have since I really want to write them all!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm really bad at updating regularly, and I'm really happy so many of you like my writing! <3 - WolfDemon

Heading into the school, Stiles made sure to keep his face schooled into a neutral expression. The only time he slipped up was when Isaac ran, literally, into one of the local wolves. This happened when Isaac, Allison and him were looking for their lockers and had, eventually, found them.

Isaac had been the one to figure it out and had headed for his locker. Allison had called his name as the blonde teen had dropped his phone, which had distracted Isaac. Thus, the wolf had ended up walking straight into one of  the werewolves from the local pack.

The wolf in question had floppy brown hair and wide brown eyes, and his demeanour seemed friendly enough up until he realised that the person that had run into him was the new wolf from the morning, the one who had been hanging out with a hunter.

Frowning at the blonde teen the brown haired wolf stepped away, his brow creasing as he looked for someone he knew. He knew better then to start a fight alone when a hunter was possibly nearby.

Isaac whimpered as he realised he had walked into one of the local wolves,  getting to his feet and stepping back. He quickly stepped closer to Stiles, who had finally caught up to  the blonde teen before catching hold of Allison's hand. His Alpha's scent and his packmate's presence helped to calm him greatly, even as Stiles scent changed from calm intrigue to annoyance.

Stiles frowned at the floppy haired teen, "Rude much? Least you could do is help Isaac up. Honestly, do you not have any manners?" Snorting and shaking his head, Stiles turned to Allison, "Alli, our lockers are these three, right?" Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, Stiles proceeded to move the local wolf out of the way, "That is my locker you're in front of, y'know."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at how calm Stiles was being, especially with the way it seemed to annoy the local wolf. Smiling as Allison followed Stiles lead and went to her locker, Isaac couldn't help but study the floppy haired wolf with interest, "Ummm, hi?  I'm Isaac." Giving a little wave, Isaac smiled sweetly at the other wolf, hoping to get along with one of the wolves he was probably going to be seeing a lot of. 

"Yeah, whatever, we don't care who the fuck you are you piece of trash." A blonde haired guy had come over now and was standing with the floppy haired guy, "Scott, don't talk  to this trash, they're friends with a hunter." The blonde wolf sneered in their direction, not caring about the sharp scent of anger that started wafting from Stiles. Isaac, however, did notice, leading to the blonde wondering whether someone was going to get hurt.

Scott sighed, but he had to agree, "Sorry, but Jackson's right. I shouldn't talk to you, not when you hang out with an Argent." He frowned at Allison before turning back to Isaac, "If you want to join a pack and leave the hunter and her friends, though, you're welcome to come with us! We'd look after you and would make sure no nasty hunters like her can get near you!" Scott smiled sweetly as he finished talking, holding out a hand to the blonde, "Your name's Isaac, right?"

Jackson grinned, "You'd be better off with us. You can never trust a hunt-"

Jackson didn't get to finish his sentence, as before he could finish Stiles had flipped the blonde teen over his shoulder so that Jackson's nose smashed into the ground. An audible crunch could be heard as his nose was broken.

Stiles was smiling sweetly at both Jackson and Scott, stepping away from Jackson only to crack his knuckles, "What was that you were saying about a member of my pack, hmmm?" He looked from one teen to another, ignoring Scott's angered outbursts.

He quickly caught hold of Scott's throat, shoving the teen into the lockers and lifting the wolf's feet up off of the floor, "You and your friends had better not badmouth any members of my pack, or you'll have to answer to me, understand?"

Scott growled under his breath, his eyes flashing for a moment as he struggled to make Stiles let go of his throat.

"I said, understand?" Stiles tightened his grip for a moment, ignoring Jackson who had gotten back to his feet. Once Scott begrudgingly nodded his head, the human Alpha let go of him.  "Good, I'm glad you get the message."

Stepping back, Stiles ignored the gawking onlookers as he turned to Allison and Isaac. Isaac was smiling widely, calm knowing that his Alpha had his and Allison's back. Allison was grinning as well, but for a whole other reason.

"I thought you didn't want us causing trouble on our first day in the new school, oh Alpha mine~" Allison couldn't help but laugh as Stiles  groaned. She handed him the books he'd need in his first class before linking her arm's through Isaac's and Stiles. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Stiles," she said softly. She noticed that Isaac looked a little guilty as he hadn't stuck up for her, so she nudged his side, "Hey, hey, don't look like that."

"But I should have said something, instead all I  did was stand there..."

Allison shook her head at Isaac, "Isaac, you've never spent time around other wolves apart from the ones who turned you. It's normal that you're not used to being around them. You stick up for me when I need you to, and that's what counts. I am perfectly capable of sticking up for myself around them, you know."

Isaac just whined softly, leaning further into Allison even as he held his Alpha's hand. He hated how it had been four years since he had joined Stiles pack, and yet he still  found it hard to be assertive in normal situations. Life threatening situations he could deal with. Normal situations that required arguing with someone, he could not.

He still found it hard to speak up for himself and others all because of how his dad had treated him. And then he had been bitten by an Alpha who had treated  him even worse... Thankfully Stiles had found him when he had, otherwise he might have been dead by now, especially after that Alpha had handed him over to the hunters as a bargaining chip for to escape from them

It was better now then it had been before, and it was only better because he knew he could rely on his pack to support and understand him. They made him feel safe, and they supported him even when he struggled to speak up for himself. He trusted them.

"Thanks, Alli," he murmured softly, kissing her quickly. She smiled as he moved closer to Stiles, not at all bothered by her lover wanting to be near their Alpha. She watched as he took in a long, deep breath, trying to inhale as much of Stiles scent as was possible in order to calm down.

Stiles grinned at Isaac, "I'm glad you remembered what I said," Stiles nuzzled Isaac's neck before ruffling his hair, "About not causing any trouble today. Instead, let me cause the trouble.  Isaac, if those wolves try to pressure you into going with them just let us know. We'll make sure they leave you alone, after all, we look after members of our pack."

Isaac nodded , feeling properly relaxed for the first time that day.

"Besides, you know Lydia will want to Molotov cocktail them when she finds out how they freaked you out and then insulted Alli!"

Isaac laughed at Stiles comment, the three  of them going into their first class of the day with smiles on their faces. Looking around, Isaac promptly noted the scent of wolf and pinpointed who it was coming from. It was coming from a blonde she-wolf who was eyeing the three of them rather predatorily.

Stiles glanced from the she-wolf to Isaac and back before a smirk spread across his lips, the lanky teen having recognised the wolf as a wolf the moment he saw her, "Alli, go sit with her. I'll stay with Isaac this class."

Allison glanced at Stiles, a massive grin spreading across her own lips, "You want me to use Plan Atfooh~?"

"Ohh, I want you to use Plan Atfooh, my  dear, wonderful Alli-cat~"

Isaac looked confused as he and Stiles took their own seats on the other side of the classroom, not sure what plan 'Atfooh' was.

Half an hour into the class, he found out. The blonde wolf had stood up and proceeded to scream, "I'M NOT  STAYING HERE FOR ANOTHER SECOOND"  before storming out of the classroom., and the scents that were wafting form her was a mixture of irritation, annoyance an barely restrained anger.

Half an hour after that, the bell rang for the end of the first class.

The trio slipped out of the room, all three breaking down into  laughter as they headed for the doors where they'd be meeting Danny and Lydia. Upon finding the duo, Lydia couldn't help but ask them what the screaming she had heard was about.

"Well, Allison used plan Atfooh on the blonde she-wolf."

"Plan Atfooh? You mean Plan 'Annoy The Fuck Out Of Her'? What did you do, Alli?"

Allison grinned at Lydia, "First I kept on poking her and asking for answers to the questions, then I took a page out of Stiles book and bombarded her with questions that were either ridiculous or made  no sense. Then I asked her questions about 'Is knotting real' an stuff like that," she ignored the offende 'hey' from Stiles when she had made the comment about him, "And then I kept on scratching my nails across the desk lightly so only she could hear, while nudging her leg over and over and whispering 'Who's a good girl?' under my breath."

Lydia hummed thoughtfully, "Well, that means we've probably angered three of that wolf pack. I counted six of them this morning, including their Alpha. And yes, Stiles, we heard about the fight this morning. And you wanted us to NOT cause trouble on the first day of school." Stiles pouted at the put upon sigh Lydia let out.

"Everyone in class was talking about how 'that skinny new kid' flipped one of the lacrosse captains over his shoulder and 'almost' broke his nose." Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, we should get to class before we're late. We'll meet up again after school, that way Lydia and I can integrate ourselves more fully into the upper social circles of BHHS. Plus, I'll need your help breaking into the Principal's office, Stiles."

Agreeing with Danny, Stiles said a quick goodbye to his friends, heading for his  own class with Isaac in tow. Isaac shared the majority of his classes with Stiles, luckily, so  the pup  would be spending most of his time in class with his Alpha. Allison shared her next class with Danny and Lydia, though, so they wouldn't see each other again until their break.

Break rolled around quickly, and once it did Allison made sure to head straight for Stiles and Isaac's class. She stood outside, smiling as she waited for them to come out. Upon spotting her packmates, the brunette promptly hugged Isaac, grinning as he picked her up and hugged her back.

Stiles smiled fondly at the duo, stifling a laugh as he headed outside to relax.

The break passed quickly, and so did the lessons after that. So much so that, before they knew it, it was lunch time. Stiles waved Allison and Isaac on ahead form their second class together since he needed to grab his phone which he had left behind somewhere.

He ran back to the room and found it, grinning as he slipped it into his pocket.

Upon exiting the room, however, he came face-to-face with the Hot Alpha from that morning. "Whoa, hey, didn't see ya there! Anything I can help you with?"

Derek scowled at the smiling teenager in front of him, pushing the teen into a wall and glaring down at the brunette male, "You. Don't injure members of my pack."

Stiles sighed, "I was right, you ARE one of those 'large and in charge' type Alphas. Typical." He caught hold of Derek's hands, smiling as he tugged them away from his person, "Listen up, big guy. I wouldn't have hurt your blonde pup, Jackson, if he hadn't insulted one of MY pups and then freaked out the other by trying to get him to leave his pack, his family, and his alpha to join you instead. Scott wasn't exactly innocent in all of that, either. You don't want me injuring them?" He glared at Derek, his eyes sparking with anger, "Then make sure they don't insult or try to co-erce members of my pack again. I don't take kindly to people messing with them, I'm afraid."

Derek growled at the human before him, his eyes flashing Alpha red as he slammed Stiles into the wall again, hard enough to make the teens head smack back against it, "Don't tell me what to do. This is Hale territory. The only reason I'm not trying to chase you out of here is because of your dad's new job-"

"Yeah,  yeah, that's nice and all that but shit dude did you have to slam me into the wall that hard? Like, ow, that hurt." Stiles was rubbing the back of his head, a slight whimper escaping him as his head was killing him. As much as he got into dangerous, life threatening situations, it still didn't make stuff like hitting your head against a wall hurt less.

He looked up at Derek, frowning, "Look, we need to talk about how this whole  thing's gonna work what with us both having packs and neither one of us being willing to move away from the area. Not that I would expect or ask you to. So, I suggest we sit down and talk it out. Especially since I've looked into what's been happening in this area, and it's not good. Beacon Hills is quite literally becoming a Beacon for  the supernatural."

Derek scowled at the teen in front of him, annoyed at how calm he was being.  He was human, and Derek was an ALPHA so why was he so calm about being near him? Humans were usually meeker around Alpha wolves, not this, this...

This annoying and stupid.

A loud, piercing scream echoed through the school hall then, forcing Derek to his knees from the pain it caused his ears and head.

Stiles smiled at Lydia, "Just in time to save the day, Lyds! Or at least, you would be if I needed saving. This whole Banshee Screaming at the local wolves thing? Not really working for us if we want to make nice with them."

Lydia sniffed haughtily, "Of course I was in time to save the day. Only you would manage to get into so much trouble in a single day, Stiles. And besides, I didn't much like the way he slammed you into the wall. So rude."

Stiles just sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But hey, compared to the last Alpha we spoke to he's much nicer! I'm just glad that none of us blew anything up this time." He looked down at Derek who  was still curled up on the floor, "Don't worry, big guy, the ringing should stop in ten minutes or so, but for now..."

Stiles quickly wrote his number on Derek's arm in permanent marker, "Here's my number, call me or something when you can move and we can arrange that meeting. Would be nice to  formally introduce my pack to yours, especially since we'll probably run into each other the next time something supernatural and dangerous happens here."

Smiling sweetly at the downed werewolf, Stiles then proceeded to walk of with Lydia, sending a quick text to Danny about what had happened.

****

******  
**


	3. The Best Coffee Place In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Sorry I've been gone for so long!  
> For a long while now I've had no motivation to write whatsoever, and I lost interest in Teen Wolf.  
> But now I'm back and writing again, and I wanted to post something even if it was short!  
> I'll be writing up more when I get the chance to over the next week though so there should be a proper chapter uploaded for this fic by the end of the weekend! <3

Lunch passed relatively quickly with little happening apart from a few surprised looks when Lydia and Danny, who had quickly taken over the upper social circles of the school, decided to sit with the trio that had gotten attention of a more negative kind.

A few shared looks between the five had them silently agreeing to discuss their day later.

They spent the rest of the day avoiding the members of the other pack with some success. 

As the end of the day rolled around, the mostly human pack were quick to meet at the two baby blue cars.

"Coffee?"

The question was asked by Allison and Stiles at the same time, a unanimous agreement going round as they climbed into the cars.

This time Stiles led the way as he had scoped out coffee places on his way to the house the day before. 

 

From what Isaac had overheard, 'I Hate Mondays' was the best coffee place in town, and so that was where they pulled up.

Stepping inside, they were overwhelmed by the scent of coffee, and that coffee smelt delicious.

Stiles somehow failed his way to the counter as the others found a table.

"Coffeeeeee! I haven't had a decent cup in like more then three days!" He groaned the words out as he flopped against the counter, eyes falling on a dark haired beauty that reminded him of a certain scowling Alpha.

But the wide smile that broke across her face pushed that thought from his head. 

"In that case you need to have 'Mama, I killed a man'. It's a triple shot Espresso with three shots of caramel syrup, milk, a ton of sugar and a lot of foam. Definitely the kinda drink you need after more then 48hours without good coffee."

A smirk lit up Stiles face, " 'Mama, I killed a man'," The words flowed from his mouth smoothly, "Okay, one of those for me. Actually, make it two. Alli-cat needs a major coffee boost as well. For Isaac-" a quick read of the menu and, " 'Fudge Mondays', the pup can't stand coffee so hot chocolate is life. For Lydia the 'Death by Roses'. Hopefully the tea here is as good as the rumours about the coffee. It's difficult finding places with decent Rose Tea. And then for Danny-" a smirk lit up his face, his eyes falling on a particular drink he knew the tanned teen would love. And it was rather aptly named. "The 'Coffee Orgasm' ".

Laura sniggered at the final choice in drinks, writing it down with a flourish.

"Right, I'm guessing you're at the table with the redhead in the killer heels and the adorable wolf pup?" The entrance of a wolf hadn't slipped by Laura, and she had had her brother ranting at her about this particular group since early that morning.

Stiles grinned, "Noticed us, huh? Yeah, that table please." He paused, "You wouldn't happen to know a certain bad-tempered Alpha, now, would you?"

Laura's grin widened, "Oh, if you mean Der-Bear then yes. I do know him. And he really needs to get laid." She leaned in, eyes lit up with mirth, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would be interested, would you?"

Stiles smirked and held out a hand, "Stiles Stilinski. Alpha of the Stilinski pack. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship full of snark, innuendos and amazing hot drinks."

Laura smirked and took Stiles hand, "Laura Hale. Beta and second of the Official Hale pack. My Alpha is Talia Hale." A soft smile slipped across Laura's face. "She was a friend of your mum's."

"Facebook?" 

The two said the word in unison, both grinning widely before Stiles was called over by his own pack.

He sat down with his pack, knowing full well that Isaac would have relayed the entire conversation. 

"New pack member prospect?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nope, unfortunately not Danny-o. She's an official second in a powerful and well established pack. No, she's a new friend and possible ally. And we have her permission to add her on Facebook, so those friend requests you've already sent will luckily not be seen as intrusive "

Stiles eyes his pack knowingly before stifling a laugh, bumping his shoulder again Danny's playfully.

"Now on to business."


	4. A Pack Meeting is needed~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some very bad, no-good mojo at work, it turns out Laura is aware of more then she says, and Derek is a grumpy wolf with issues who is living in Denial.  
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> I promised a proper chapter by the end of the weekend, and here it is~!!! <3  
> Let me know what you think ;)

The pack settled down quite quickly, eyes growing serious.

Stiles and Danny pulled out their laptops while Allison pulled out a bestiary, leaning against Isaac as the two flicked through it. And Lydia, well, she already had a notebook out that was full of notes written in Latin.

Lydia spoke first, once everyone was comfortable, leaning against Stiles with an ease born of natural confidence. “Danny and I have been accepted by the upper social circles, with the exception of Derek’s pack members. They tried to confront us but failed spectacularly when I cut them down. And Danny’s smile can win anyone over. We didn’t have much drama happen.”

Stiles smirked, “I broke the blonde He-Wolf, Alpha-wannabe’s nose. I think his name was Jack-ass.”

Lydia smirked, “Oh, I know who you mean. Good looking but not much else beyond that.” She flickered her eyes to Danny, “We had a run-in with him. He showed a little too much interest in Danny.” Her eyes flickered back to her alpha. “I insulted his choice in clothing and stared him down.”

“You would have been proud,” Danny chimed in quite happily, laughter in his eyes. “Your second scared the shit out of him.”

Isaac hummed happily from, where he now had his nose buried in Allison’s hair, eyes flickering over Danny with worry. There was a whine in his voice as he spoke, “Danny- You won’t leave-”

He didn’t have a chance to finish, Danny shifting closer to the worried pup. “I’m here to stay. Always.” He gave Isaac a soft pat on the cheek before returning to his previous position lounging on the comfortable chair.

Isaac nodded, sighing softly as he drifted into a half asleep state. He wasn’t particularly helpful with the research stage of things. He was more involved in the tracking down of supernatural creatures.

Their drinks were soon brought over by one of the barista’s, Laura stuck behind the counter as she was in charge of taking and making the delicious drinks.

Stiles sighed, picking up his coffee, “God, I wish tall, dark and handsome wasn’t such a dick-face.” He was lamenting his taste in men again, fingers clutching his coffee like a lifeline.

Danny snorted, “Hey, at least the guy you’re interested in hasn’t gotten close to you just to kill you and your pack! Remember Ethan and Aiden and that Alpha Pack shit back in New York?”

Lydia stifled a laugh, “You mean the Ethan and Aiden that have been cowering in the back of this coffee shop since we walked in? Yes, we know you’re there, twin-dipshits.”

Sometimes Stiles swore he was a bad influence on his pack.

Then he decided that, no, he wasn’t a bad influence.

He was a TERRIBLE influence.

Laughter flowed easily from their lips as the twins hightailed it out of the coffee shop.

“Okay, onto business. Something is killing people in town and whatever it is can’t be tracked by wolves or I’m sure the local wolf population would have ended it by now.” A sigh left him as he ran a hand through Lydia’s hair, contemplating what their first move should be.

“With your luck you’ll probably end up running into whoever's behind it soon enough.” Allison was the one who pointed this out, eyes moving through the bestiary in a terrifyingly fast manner.

Stiles hummed in acknowledgement, a frown flickering across his face.

“Sacrifices. They’re sacrificing people of certain types. Healers, Teachers, Philosophers, Virgins and Warriors. It’s the same as what Jennifer Blake did here two years ago, and she turned up dead. Whoever is doing it this time is a lot smarter and a lot more powerful. And their end game is definitely different.”

He sighed, “Well, that’s pretty much all stuff we knew from the report my dad sent over to us, but now we need to somehow shed light on the situation.” He finally took a sip from his drink. Then he paused. And then he was downing it. The others looked confused but tasted their drinks as well, sounds of pleasure rolling from their tongues.

Lydia hummed, “This is acceptable.” Which was an outstanding ovation from her when it came to Rose Tea.

Her eyes flickered over Laura approvingly.

Then she looked back to Stiles, whose attention was now riveted on the door.

“Lo and behold, tall dark and handsome.”

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Derek had been with his pack, all of whom had made their way to meet up outside of Laura’s coffee shop. He wanted to speak to his sister about the human that seemed to have taken it upon himself to cause trouble for his pack.

Stepping into the shop, he had immediately caught the scent of the annoying teen before he heard what could only be described as a moan of pleasure roll from the teen’s lips.

His eyes fell on the group that were gathered around a table, all pressed close together.

And that irritating teen had his fingers buried in strawberry blonde hair, their bodies pressed close and all Derek could feel for a moment was raging anger and jealousy and-

And then his emotions were pulled back under control, the brooding male ignoring the oh-so tempting scent that rolled from the honey-eyed teen. The scent that made him think of forests and comfort and warmth. 

He sent his betas a warning glare as he stalked into the coffee shop, now aware of how the teen’s eyes had focused on him; eyes that were intense and bright but with something dark and dangerous lurking behind them. A kind of feral hunger.

Erica stalked over to the group, Scott following her as her eyes studied the group with animosity.

“What are you all doing here?”

Stiles pulled his eyes away from Derek at last, allowing them to fall on Erica.

“Having a slumber party. What does it look like we’re doing? We’re having coffee.” His voice fell flat, emotionless.

The darkness in his eyes was growing, causing Isaac to let out a startled noise. 

Stiles glanced over at Isaac, the sharp scent of hostility and hatred rolling off of him.

And then Lydia was pulling something over his head, and the scents rolling from him changed to exhaustion and an overwhelming amount of affection.

“C’mere, pup.”

Isaac moved immediately, swapping seats with Lydia. Isaac curled into Stiles, his fingers trembling.

Worried eyes fell on Lydia before Stiles glanced over at Erica, “Something is messing with your mojo, Bat-woman. And not in a good way. In a very, very bad way.” A shudder ran through Stiles, the scent of worry rolling from him now as he watched her. His eyes moved to Scott before he shook his head. “It’s messing with all of you, but you’ve been the closest to the cause of it. Whoever’s doing it does not like you or your pack. The only one of you it’s not on is tall, dark and brooding. He probably hasn’t interacted with it so it must be something in the school.”

Erica snorted, “And we should believe you because?”

Lydia glanced up, eyes sharp, “Because whatever is messing with you is playing with magical energies- and isn’t keeping it contained. I bet if you touched Scott- yes I know your name- then he’ll feel dark emotions build in him very quickly. Stiles is just a bit more...sensitive than others.”

Erica frowned, but did as suggested and caught hold of Scott’s arms.

Moments later the wolves could all smell the anger and hatred rolling from Scott.

The scents disappeared quickly enough when Erica let go.

Scott looked like he was about to pass out, “Shit that did not feel good. What was that!?”

The words were exclaimed tiredly, Isaac moving and pushing Scott down into the chair instead.

Derek had a constipated look on his face, but he hadn’t said anything yet because of the icy glare Laura had sent him when he had opened his mouth.

He was an alpha, but his sister was still terrifying when pissed off.

He did speak now, however, and his voice was an angered growl, “What has been messing with my pack.”

His eyes were focused on Stiles.

Stiles sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair even as his free hand caught hold of Scott’s arm and pushed positive feelings and pure energy into the tired wolf.

“I don’t know. Probably the same person that’s been sacrificing people in town. The stronger they get the more confident they become.”

A scowl flickered across Stiles face, his hands reaching for the charm around his neck, “See this? It can protect you from the influence of whoever it is and will react when the cause is nearby.” A plan was forming in his mind before he stood, coming to a decision. 

He turned to the easily-angered wolf, but spoke to his pack. 

“Finish your drinks, we’re going home.”

He then spoke to Derek, “I can help your pack, but for me to help your pack you’re going to need to do three things.”

He waited for the reluctant nod from the alpha werewolf.

“One. You’re going to need to follow us to my house. I can’t do anything here. Two. You’re going to have to trust me. And three. Make it very, VERY clear to your pack to play nice with Isaac. The rest of us will happily bicker with you; but we will not let anyone push him around. Any of us but him. Got it?”

Derek nodded reluctantly, forcing his anger to stay under wraps. This human wasn’t normal, and he clearly knew something about what was going on. He wasn’t the cause since he hadn’t been in town when it had started, but he knew something. 

Plus his wolf was demanding he stay close to the teen, something deep inside of him wanting to reach out.

But he wouldn't.

The honey-eyed male was tempting, but there was something off about him. Like there was something Derek was missing.

Something that his entire pack was missing.

He glanced at Boyd, Erica and Scott, nodding his acquiescence and sending a quick message to the members of his pack that were absent.

“We’ll follow you. The rest of my pack will join us there.”

Stiles nodded, not bothering to ask how.

They would follow the scents like any decent werewolf would.

Stiles moved over to Laura and made her promise to keep this to herself for the moment. She could see the worry on Stiles face so she nodded.

To her, Stiles smelled trustworthy. It was why she had been so friendly.

Because he had carried the scent of pack, even if it was a scent that was weak and faded.

As if something had attempted to rip his bonds to the place he truly belonged from him.

It was a scent riddled with a never-ending pain.

She only caught the scent because she had been looking for it; her baby brothers strong adverse reaction to this teen had made her curious. She had wanted to find out why.

She doubted anyone else would notice. Her ties to magic because of when Jennifer Blake had attempted to kill her with it had left her able to scent things that she knew other wolves couldn’t.

Like the unseen bonds between people.

Stiles slipped out of the coffee shop, the last to leave, and into the driver’s seat of the jeep.

He sped down the roads just below the speed limit, quickly reaching his home.

Pulling up outside, the teen slipped from the car, nervous energy making him pace as slowly the others arrived. They couldn’t go in until all of Derek’s pack was there.

He needed to know they were all there, needed to make sure they would be able to pass through his wards unharmed, and he needed to make sure that none of them were more badly affected then Erica.

Because if any of them were then they were a danger to Derek’s pack.

And Stiles would not watch a pack be ripped apart from the inside; not after what had happened to him and his small pack.

His eyes fell on the people he considered family, considered pack; pain and anguish rolled through him, and he knew Isaac caught the scent that was heavily mixed in with a growing worry.

Anxious eyes flickered from person to person, his fingers tapping against his leg rhythmically.

Memories flowed through his mind of a rather tense time that they had gone through, making his heart jack-rabbit.

He soon felt a hand sliding into his own, his attention now pulled to Isaac.

Neither of them spoke, but the scent rolling from Stiles in waves soon calmed to nothing more then worry, and his heart rate was slowing as well.

Derek was eyeing their joined hands with a burning hatred before he shook his head, cursing himself in his mind for having such a strong interest in Stiles.

He didn’t like the strange kid that had come waltzing into his town only the day before.

And he would not admit that he was jealous of the golden-haired pup.

He noticed a similar look on Scott’s face as he eyed the joined hands of Stiles and Isaac, but his eyes kept flicking between Isaac and the joined hands instead, the emotion directed at Stiles from the beta being anger.

That was a thought for another time, though. That interest Scott seemed to have in Isaac.

For now they had other things to worry about.

A car finally pulled up outside the house, the missing two members of his pack tumbling out of the jeep that Cora had insisted on having.

Derek may not have wanted to get close to Stiles and his ‘friends’, but right then he didn’t have a choice.

Especially after his Mother had ordered him to invite Stiles and his friends over for dinner that very night.


End file.
